She Will Be Your Living End
by InsaneRedness
Summary: Sarah has to choose a side, become the Goblin Queen and marry "him", or follow her magical heritage supported by her witch godmother/aunt, knowing that both sides will do what it takes to make her, theirs. The Goblin King doesn't seem to worry about it too much, but what if he's wrong ? What will it take for him, to finally make Sarah his. M to be safe
1. Goblins & Witches

_She will be your living end..._

* * *

The leaves were gently swaying in the wind and the atmosphere was peaceful, but it didn't last.  
In a pull of power and magic, the air dropped and lightning hit the grass in a terrible and violent shock leaving a burnt spot just beneath the boots of the new figure who'd just appeared out of nowhere.  
There stood the Goblin King in all of his himself to the Aboveground was an easy thing to do, in fact it was just as easy as sitting down on a throne all day or kicking random goblins out the windows, the only thing was that he couldn't stay there very long before being called back to the Underground.

Something had changed and he was about to get his answers directly from the witch responsible for said change.

He started walking towards the small cabin standing between the forest and the city limits, his hands in tight fists and his jaw clenched.  
Standing in front of the cellar, he looked at the door and it flew open, anger was consuming him, the quicker he was done with that, the quicker he could go back to observing his precious little Sarah, hidden in the shadow of his crystals.  
He went down the stairs and didn't even look at his surroundings, he walked straight towards the tapestry hanging on the wall. The Goblin King lifted it up and was swallowed inside the dark passage behind the fabric.

On the other side was the witch's "lab" as she liked to call it.

She was nowhere to be seen, so he walked in and had a look around, she would appear at some point. Something was boiling in the cauldron, he got closer to have a look and moved back the second the smell of the purply-ish liquid hit his sensible nostrils. He was also certain he had just seen an eyeball floating at the surface of the bloody potion.

"Don't you like the smell of my newest concoction, Jareth?" he heard her coming from the corner of the little room.

"If I was a goblin I might have enjoyed it, unfortunately, your little "CON-COC-TIONS" have never been much to my liking."

"Ooh still going on about that little potion accident that happened so long ago? I thought I apologised for that. Jareth."

The witch, with beautiful dark locks and brown eyes, came out of the shadows.

"It has been a long time Goblin King." she bowed, "What can I do to please my king?"

"I think you know very well, Marlene. Tell me what you did to her."

"I'm afraid, I do not know what his Majesty is referring to." she said a smile playing on her blood red lips.

"Oh well, I'll just have to remind you then," Jareth replied with a cold smile.

In a split second, Jareth had pushed her towards the boiling potion and held her neck just above the bubbling potion.

"Now, tell me precious Marlene. What did you give _my_ Sarah in order for her to escape from my sight? Or shall I add half of your face to spice up your potion?" he asked playfully in her ear.

"Alright, alright...I will tell you, but only because you asked so nicely," she said through gritted teeth.

Jareth let her go and resumed pacing around the room. Marlene massaged her neck a few times before resuming their conversation.

"It's an amulet." said the witch, "She told me about you, the goblins and the Labyrinth when I used an honesty beverage on her one night after feeling like we were being watched. I then gave her said amulet, I'd created to stop you from spying on her all the time. Frankly, your Majesty, I never imagined you would be the kind to stalk a young maiden in such a way." she smiled "And by the look on your face, I have a feeling my amulet is indeed working the way it should."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I do not stalk nor do I spy on her, as you may accuse me of. I check on her. Regularly... to see if she's alright, after all, we are talking about the well-being of the future Goblin Queen."

"Sure you are your Majesty."

"Now, what gave you the right to give it to her and betray me at the same time ?" he inquired, his tone voice turning to ice, not even looking at her.

"She's my goddaughter, and I swore to my sister, that I would always protect her."

"You see me as a threat ?"

"Maybe you are."

"Enough of this, you will take the amulet back and go on with your life, while I get on with mine."

"And by that, you mean, making my goddaughter your Queen, against her will?"

"You know what happened six years ago, you tell me. You know very well witch, that it will never be against her will, she can not put the Labyrinth behind the past, nor can she do it with me." he smirked, "She clearly showed a certain interest in being close to a real _male_ , instead of these poor excuses for men, she dates from time to time. They are not worthy of her."

"I will not take it away from her. She does not deserve being at the mercy of your never ending teasing."

"Pardon me? Did I just hear you refusing a direct order from your King ?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Even if I wanted to _my King_ " those last words were spoken icily, "The amulet reacted to her. Which means, she has magic and is bound to become a witch. Like us." she said her eyes twinkling.

"That's not possible, the only power she has, is to be able to call me...and me _alone_." he whispered harshly.

"Well, dear Jareth, she is my niece after all, and we both know that magic has always flown through our blood. Even if it avoided Linda, it still managed to pass on to her daughter and do not think me naive Goblin King, you knew. That's why you kept an eye on her all these years." he scoffed "I always had my doubts since Sarah was a little girl."

The goblin king stared at her for what seemed an eternity, before shrugging and ignoring what the witch had just said.

"Oh please Marlene, it doesn't change anything, Sarah will still end up being my Queen, even if she still has magic. She cannot stop thinking about me, I've seen her dreams. She is obsessed with me, as I with her and I won't let anything or anyone tear us apart, she belongs to me _alone_ and not to the veil."

"We will see about that, Goblin King. It will be her choice after all."

"I will find a way to keep an eye on her, _again_."

"You know that if she isn't claimed by you, before Samhain, her instincts will bring her to us, and she will become one of us, a witch, and a powerful one none the less."

Jareth chuckled.

"Samhain is still nine months away, she will rule by my side long before then." and with this last answer, he disappeared in a cloud of glitter, making sure to knock the cauldron onto the floor when he left.

"I wouldn't be so sure Goblin King." she whispered to herself, as she snapped her fingers, to clean the mess the King had left behind him.

Her brown eyes wandered to the clock on the wall and she grinned, she was going to meet with her goddaughter for lunch. It was about time she told Sarah about the magic flowing in the family.

And with that, she too disappeared, but this time in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. This is my new fic, about another one of my favourite couple.

Review and you'll soon have the next part.

Sarah's turn.

*Of course, Labyrinth doesn't belong to me, it was created by the brilliant Jim Henson and brought to life by the amazing David Bowie and the gorgeous Jennifer Connelly.

**The name of this story is inspired by Bowie's lyrics, out of **_Lady Grinning Soul_**.


	2. Crazy truth

I received a few lovely reviews, so let's say it gave me the motivation to post this chapter today _Yeepee !_

* * *

A smile was playing on the lips of the little brunette as she walked through the park, holding hands with her little brother. Whom, on the other hand wasn't smiling at all.

"Aargh Sarah, let me go. I'm not a baby anymore ! I'm six now !" he groaned, trying to pull his little hand free from his sister's grip.

Sarah chuckled." I don't think so. Remember what happened last time Toby. You wouldn't want to end up in the pond again, or do you miss your duck friends that much ?" she raised an eyebrow playfully.

The boy blushed and followed silently.  
They came out on the other end of the park and walked up a small building with a brick facade. She rang, and a few minutes later, a little old lady came to open the door.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Milton." said Sarah.

The old lady readjusted her glasses and beamed.

"Oh, Sarah dear. It's been quite sometime. How are you, child ?"

"I'm great, Mrs Milton." she smiled.

"Oh, for goodness's sake Sarah, I've told you before. Call me Velma." Mrs. Milton chuckled and saw Toby. "Oh, whom have we got here ?" she asked

"Well Velma, this is my little brother Toby. He's here for the piano lessons."

"Of course, little Tobias Williams. I should have guessed, Robert has always had a particular ear for the piano."  
Toby became quite shy and stood a bit behind Sarah, who'd placed her hand on his shoulder. She turned to him and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Okay Toby. Velma will take good care of you, you can trust her."

Slowly, he moved around Sarah and inhaled a good amount of air, before sticking his little hand out to Velma.

"I..I'm Toby Williams. I'm pleased to meet you Mrs Milton." he practically whispered.

"I'm very pleased to meet you too, Tobias.

"Please call me Toby." he said in a pleading voice.

"Alright then Toby, but you will have to call me Velma" she smiled when a little grin spread across Toby's face.

"I'll then leave both of you. I'll see you tonight Toby, dad's picking you up in an hour." she kissed Toby on the cheek and was rewarded by a "yuck" before walking away.

/.../

Sarah had barely reached the door to Denise's Cafe, before it started pouring down with rain. She opened the door, making the bell ring as she walked in.

"Sarah! I'm over here!" she looked around and smiled when she caught sight of a familiar face.

"How are you Aunt Marlene ? I'm so happy to see you."

"Sarah, I'm so glad you could make it." replied Marlene with a genuine smile spreading across her lips.  
Both women hugged and sat back in the booth near the window.

"So how are thing going for my favorite niece ?" asked Marlene

"You're only niece. Everything seems to be going well. I took Toby to his first piano lesson today."  
Marlene has always had a sweet spot for Toby.

"Such a sweet boy, I hope he'll be as talented as you were."  
A waitress came by and they ordered food.

"Sarah, may I ask you, how things are going on about the..*cough*..goblin issue ?" inquired Marlene in a low tone that no one else could hear.

"It's incredible. The necklace you gave me is working. I haven't seen a single goblin for a week now and my dreams have been less...strange recently."  
She pulled the thin cord which was attached to a small wooden owl. The both of them smiled and Marlene continued, in a more serious expression.

"I'm glad it worked for you. But Sarah, this is not a necklace for an ordinary girl, it's a special artifact I have acquired through my early years of being, what normal people would call 'a witch'."  
Sarah nearly suffocated with one of her chips. A witch ?

"What do you mean ? In your early years of being..*cough*..a witch ?"

"Well Sarah, you didn't think you were the only one capable of calling upon his royal ass, did you ? You are one of us Sarah, you're a witch too."

Silence.

Running the Labyrinth as a teen, was odd enough. But, her aunt telling her, she was a witch was even more bizarre. Would she ever get used to this ? So, she reacted the only way, she could think of..

She laughed.  
Marlene's face became once more, serious.

"It is the truth I'm telling you, child. You should embrace it, not laugh at it."

"Marlene, you have to be kidding me, right ? It's a joke, isn't it ?"  
Her aunt's expression showed the contrary.

"Oh my gosh...But, mum hasn't got any magic. If she had, she would be the one telling me this, no ?"

"Magic has been flowing in our lines since the beginning of time, Linda unfortunately, had too little amount to practice. She had enough in her, to pass on the genes to you. She told me, she couldn't be prouder of you and asked me to personally train you, like your grandmother trained us."

"But, you just said mum didn't have enough magic to practice."

"She's still a witch. She can brew potions, create amulets and communicate with every element on earth or in the Underground."  
Coming to think about it, it seemed logic, well as logic magic can be. Linda had read the Labyrinth to Sarah, when she was a little girl. How else could she have known ? She was going to have to discuss this matter with her mother. Soon.

"Sarah ?"  
She came out of her thoughts.

"Marlene, please tell me you're not messing around with me, and making this up."

"Of course I'm not, sweetie. When do want to start training ?"

"As in, when do I want to start practicing magic ? You just speak of it, as if it was like passing a driving license."

"Well no, dear. It's much more important than that, but it is everyday life for me. Why do you think my perfume store works so well ?"

"Oh my, I don't even want to know. I think I might skip food tonight and just go to bed." she cradled her face in her hands and sighed.

"Your magic will still be there tomorrow, it's real Sarah and if you don't train properly, it might become dangerous for people around you." Marlene explained

"I suppose, I knew I didn't have the choice...*sigh* When do I have to start training ?"

Marlene beamed, her niece was agreeing to become her trainee, how exciting.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon, uh ?"

...

Marlene left some money on the table and stood up, it looked like she was going to explode with happiness. The waitress gave them a smile as they left the cafe. Outside, they were greeted with the pouring rain.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sarah, come directly to my place and I'll answer all of your questions and explain what we, witches of the Underground, do."  
She waved and disappeared behind the corner of another building.  
In that sort of situation what would a normal person do. For god's sake how was she supposed to react, that night, six years ago, had been hard enough to cope with, so what was she going to do this time?  
Curse, then cope.

"Shit." she cursed, before walking away from the dinner.

She never noticed the bird of prey, hiding in the high branches of the massive tree behind her.

* * *

A/N: Hi again, well the top description, says it all.

Please review and if you have any questions, fire away !

*You know the drill. Labyrinth doesn't belong to me, but to the brilliant Jim Henson.  
By the way, what do you think of Kermit's new girlfriend, Denise ?  
Personally, I'm a Miss Piggy lover and I hope she gets through this difficult phase xxx

Next chapter soon I hope ^^


	3. Morning encounter

So many people following my story, this is great! I never thought I would receive such nice reviews.

* * *

 _Sarah..._

 _Sarah..._

She opened her eyes to face the light of a new day, the thoughts of her previous dream slipping away as she woke up. Sarah pushed the covers back and sat up, glancing at the alarm clock, she realized it was only half-past six. On a Sunday morning.

She groaned.

Outside, she noticed the cold fog blurred her view of the neighbor's garden. She sighted and got dressed.

Minutes later, she left the warmth of her house to walk into the cold streets of sleeping town. Hues of pink and orange colored the sky and a faint breeze caressed her cheek as she walked over to the park.  
Soon it came into view, her patch of green grass and high trees, where she used to play with Merlin when he was still there.

Her bench, her obelisk, her owl...

"Owl ?" she exclaimed loudly as she saw the bird sitting on it's usual spot, on top of the obelisk.

It looked at her before tilting it's head to the side, as if carefully taking in her intrusion.  
A long silence stretched between both beings, punctuated by a strong gush of wind.

Memories came back, Toby, the Goblin Castle and it's King, the Labyrinth...

Suddenly, Sarah didn't know what to do, nor to say.  
She'd made a mistake in the past and was now paying for it, by being permanently harassed by this...

...Twit, in tight leggings...sinfully tight leggings..

Sarah shook her head, and the air became heavy with her growing anger.

"Listen to me you blond imbecile !" she yelled at the bird "Stop lurking in the area, I already told you I'm not interested. Stop sending your little minions after me or those perverted dreams and be a man and face me yourself. You have no power over me !" her breathing was became erratic "I belong to no one, and certainly not to you!" she turned her back to the owl and was about to leave, when two arms came out of nowhere, blocking her arms against her body. A gloved hand came to stifle her screams.  
Sarah tried to free herself, but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Now, you listen to me sweet _Sarah._ " the way his tongue rolled when he said her name make her cheeks go red. " I am already acquainted with the fact I have no power over you, nevertheless, I am convinced you will end up giving yourself to me of your own..free..will."

Once more, Sarah tried to escape his tight grip, but as she shook in a vain attempt to separate their bodies, he mimicked her moves. Increasing the pressure around her waist and lower back, where he shamelessly pinned her backside to his hardening body. He was doing this on purpose, so she could feel _him_ against her.

"I would also prefer if you came to me sooner rather than later." he kissed the back of neck, making her shiver involuntary."As I recall, you pretty much enjoyed those _sweet_ dreams as much as I did." She growled unable to retaliate with her poisonous replies.

"I apologize princess, but I cannot seem to understand what you are saying. Am I supposed to translate those delicious movements of yours, as an invitation to touch you ?"  
Sarah immediately stiffened at his words. The man truly was a prick, but she wasn't about to risk being publicly assaulted by the Goblin King.

"No answers, no grand gestures Sarah ? I will take your lack of response as a yes." his hand freed her mouth, but before she could lash her fearsome remarks at him, his gloved fingers worked they way down her neck, down the front of her jacket and started unzipping it. In seconds, she could feel his hand caressing the top of her cleavage. Sarah shuddered and tried to move her bust away from his wandering hands. Jareth skillfully started unbuttoning her shirt, making Sarah wince.

"S-stop.." she managed to say.

"Now now precious, why would I do that ?" he chuckled "I think we're enjoying ourselves pretty much, aren't we ?"

His hand was getting closer to it's destination, they were so close. Her heart was going wild and she felt so ashamed, since when did she start going soft around him?  
Come on, get a grip Sarah ! she thought.

"Jareth stop ! Let me go!" she yelled. At that very same time, she heard what sounded like an electric shock and Jareth jumped back as if he'd just been burnt. Sarah instantly turned to face him and was shocked to see that his glove had a burnt spot to it.

"Wha.." was his reaction, before looking back at her with slightly angry eyes. She dropped her gaze to look at her state of undress and noticed her necklace was gleaming between her two, still covered, breasts.

"The amulet..." was all she could mutter before Jareth came charging back. But this time, she threw her arms up to stop him and closed her eyes, only to hear a strange noise and a groan of pain coming from her adversary.

When she peeled her eyes open, Jareth was laying on the ground, his arms clutching his abdomen and judging by the look on his face, he was as shocked as she was.  
Sarah's hands were trembling from the surge of power that had just ran through her whole body, from her toes to the very end of her fingertips. She looked at her hands as if she'd never seen them before, unaware that the Goblin King had managed to pull himself into a standing position.

Jareth's arms were crossed over his chest and he was watching her intensely.

"Hm, we seem to have a problem.." he whispered absentmindedly. The Goblin King stepped forward to have a closer look at the little wooden bird of prey resting against her heaving chest.

Their eyes met. He smirked.

"Oh Sarah.." he said a huge smile playing on his lips. She looked at him waiting for some kind of weird reaction, but instead he jerked his head backwards and laughed. A sound that turned Sarah's insides to molten lava.

"What's so funny Goblin King ?" she asked hoping he didn't realize how warm he'd just made her by simply laughing.

Regaining his composure, she gasped at the intensity of his mismatched gaze.

"You truly are full of surprises _precious_. It doesn't change anything, you can practice all you want, but you'll never surpass my magic. You will eventually end up with me...as my queen I might add." he raised his arm dramatically and snapped his finger.

Sarah blinked. _Gone_ . He'd simply legged it.

She sighted and rapidly redressed. Turning around to head back home, she came face to face with Jareth. He smiled devilishly and kissed her. Sarah was caught off guard and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue caressing her lip in hopes of a more intense lip lock.

Push him away...no...pull him closer. Her thoughts were clashing through her brain as she tried desperately to think.  
The kiss came quickly to an end. The Goblin King smirked at her rosy cheeks and her abused lips, he pouted to imitate sending a kiss to her and disappeared once in a cloud of glitter covering her face and clothes in the process.

Sarah let out a cry of exasperation, while practically running back to her home in case his royal tightness...PRICKNESS! she corrected herself mentally.

Once inside, she slammed the door shut and went up the stairs to take a cold shower, before preparing to visit her aunt.

 _What a good day this was going to be..._

* * *

A/N: Hello, it's me again. With a little update for you my precious followers!  
Keep reviewing and it will be my pleasure to reward you with new and exciting chapters of SWBYLE

*You know the drill, Labyrinth doesn't belong to me, but to the Henson Company.

Looking forward to further chapters ^^


	4. A little history

I'M BAAAACK !  
And hating myself for taking such a long time to update:( I'll do my best this summer !

Enjoy :)

* * *

"I swear it was the strangest feeling I have ever felt...It was like as if I weighed nothing more than a feather, like I was being washed over by the coolest and at the same time the softest breeze. It felt wonderful..." admitted Sarah, lying down on her aunt sofa, a pillow over her head to get over the events of the past morning.

Marlene was smiling, watching her niece finally growing to be the person she was supposed to be.

"Oh Sarah dear, if only you knew how it was once you were able to bend that power to your every whim. Wouldn't it be nice to feel that sensation running through your body all the time ?"

Sarah sat back up, the pillow falling onto her knees. Her cheeks were red and her eyes shone. Since the moment she had left the park this morning, she couldn't stop thinking about the glorious feeling of being able to push the Goblin King away...finally, she could fight back. Maybe it wasn't so bad, being strange. All her life kids at school had shunned her for being "weird" for heaven's sake she'd even been bullied in middle school...even before the labyrinth...things got even worst after her fantastic journey. But it was time to embrace this "weirdness" trying to be normal never worked well for her, maybe if she did become whom she was supposed to be, she'd would be happier. Her mother and aunt both had respectable lives, without being treated like freaks most of the time. That was the problem...she wasn't fitting in because she was trying to be someone else. She had to try and change that.

"Will you teach me ?" she asked her aunt

Marlene gasped, a smile forming on her bright red lips, she raised her hand to her chest.  
"Oh my...I was hoping you were going to ask me one day or the other, even if I was teach you anyway, she stood up. Of course my dear child, I will take you under my personal care and train you to become the most formidable witch the Underground has ever known." Then something passed through her mind and she sat back down." But Pumpkin, you must know that..."

"That what ?" encouraged Sarah

"That it isn't going to be easy, you were born in the Aboveground whereas most witches were born in the Underground, It won't be a huge handicap but It will complicate the task when you start learning magic. Your mother and I were both born in the Aboveground, this is why your mother struggled with her powers. I did... but your grandmother was an exceptional teacher. It's a shame you never got to meet..."

"When it used to be mum, dad and I, she would talk about her mother and how great she was all the time, Grandpa would tell me how they fell in love, he would also tell me about the little creatures that kept him company when she died..."

Silence

"Alright, well if you feel ready, we'll start. The first thing you need to know is that long before the actual Goblin King was born, or even the High King, the Underground was ruled by chaos, every sort of creature or magical being would be at war with another specie, creating havoc from one end of the realm to the other. In the Aboveground it was pretty much the same, there was no physical barrier between both realms, and wars would last centuries without ending. One day, the first of Jareth's kind appeared in the Underground, he whom was only known as the King of light, brought peace to the realm by creating the veil, which became a solid separation between both realms. He banished natural enemies on either sides, so they would never have to share the same air and therefore, fight. He created harmony, a smaller circle of predators and preys to live in a more balanced reality on both sides of the veil."

"What do you mean by natural enemies ?" asked Sarah

"Some creatures who are now, Underground citizens would hunt creatures of the Above, or the other way around. I mean not all creatures in the Underground are nice and funny, some of them would hunt humans and torture them in the most horrible ways, they were called screamers, no one ever knew what they looked like because they were discrete and sadistic monsters, if you happened to see one, it would hunt you down before you even had a chance to have a good look at it."

"What about yo...us, witches ?" said Sarah feeling goosebumps traveling up her spine and arms.

"I was coming to that point. When the King of Light created the veil, he needed someone to guard it, so that the most despicable beings would never try and destroy it. He gave that task to us witches, beings of the earth, because no one better than a witch could understand the importance of balance and nature. Since then we've been keepers of the veil, this explains our special capacity to travel from one realm to the other."

"But I don't understand, are you, I mean, are we the only ones capable of traveling through the veil ? It can't be, Jareth..."

"Jareth is one of the descendants of the King of Light, the veil is part of him as it is part of you. Witches are the only beings that can truly stand equal next to Jareth and his kind, they still rule over us, but usually leave us alone, because they know of the power we hold. They cannot touch the threads of the veil like witches can, they can transport through it, but they will eventually be called back to the other side. We, on the other hand, can stay as long as we desire in the realm of our choice."

"You mean, Jareth might appear all strong and mighty here, but in the end he can't stay long in the Aboveground. That's great news."

"I was wondering Sarah, if you would be interested in starting your lessons with protections and blocking spells ? You know, just so that next time, you can change into your pj's without feeling anxious about being watched."

Sarah's cheeks turned deep red and she looked over at the window and jumped.  
Marlene turned around to see what had scared her niece, only to discover the one they were talking about just minutes ago, perched on a tree branch outside the window. He looked like he was hiding behind another branch, it was quite ridiculous, because, it didn't hide him at all.  
Marlene smiled at the owl, and turned to Sarah, observing her niece's reactions.

"Can he hear us ?" she asked

"No darling, he can't, I've put up blocking spells all over the house, he cannot see you through his crystals, that's why he's checking on you in a different way. I'll teach you those particular spells later in the day, this way, you can sleep at night without worrying about him." Sarah smiled at her aunt

"Now." said Marlene as she go up and walked over to the window. She pulled the clasp and opened the window.

"Your Highness, what a fabulous surprise, what can I do for you ?" she said in a sweet tone.

The owl looked at her, with the most peculiar expression, if an owl could look angry or irritated, that's how it would probably look like. Sarah couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Well ?" pushed on Marlene. The bird looked over at Sarah, before looking back at Marlene and took off, it's head held high. Sarah giggled, forgetting how he could look threatening and dominating most of the time. He just looked like a silly child, who'd just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"It seems like our King was looking for you, I don't think he appreciates this kind of low leveled spying."

"Indeed...He's becoming quite intrusive, you really need to teach me these blocking spells. Can we start now ?"

"Of course Dear." replied Marlene a huge smile playing on her lips."Let me show you my cellar."

"Your cellar ?"

"Yes, but this is no regular cellar, for an extraordinary young woman."

"Who takes care of a crying baby..." Sarah whispered absentmindedly

"What is it Dear ?"

"Oh nothing...

 _Nothing ?_

 _Tra La La..._

* * *

Woo, I wrote this chapter in a record time.  
I hope you enjoyed it :) Next chapter coming soon !


End file.
